Fi's Burn Notice
by Ariel McLass
Summary: This story is under rewrit with my friend and co-author Theatre Of The Mind. Warning: Includes spanking of an adult. Don't Like, Don't Read, Flames Reported!


1. Aria, "I Can't Believe I Am Fooling My Dad!"

**Spine Tingling Clue Sent to You. All You Have to Do Is Review!**

The Missing Scene:

I don't own the show or the characters. Just love the show, Pretty Little Liars and wanted to give my thoughts on what was left out in the Aria's boyfriend parent deception episode. If you would like to see more please after reading take a little time to review. If you have a fantasy idea you personally would like to see included you can comment and PM me. Your comments inspire me to bridge desire to completion as our missing scenes vignettes will continue to grow.

Chapter One

"I Can't Believe I Got A Way With going Out with Ezra, scot free or so I thought." Unfortunately assumptions can make an ass out you as the saying goes. Things in some case were not what they seemed as –A- had texted my dad I was still seeing Ezra. This had Mr. Montgomery seeing red and so would Aria soon when she looked in the mirror.

**Aria's Bedroom**

My dad came in without knocking and found me barely dressed in my bedroom, just in my sheer black panties and matching lace bra.

I was mortified at my dad seeing me lying on my bed butt up with my sexy bikini panty clad bottom slightly raised.

"Aria you know how much I love you and am proud of you and your accomplishments but, I'm afraid a spanking is called for due to not only the endangerment of your life, but more important to your mom and me is you're lying about where you are when you are with Ezra.

"Dad, I didn't want to deceive you, it's just you made it impossible to see Ezra."

"Aria, you're just a pretty little liar and although you are pretty your actions suggest you're more like a little girl dating your teacher."

Aria's father grabbed her chin turning her head and sweeping her lustrous long brown hair out of her face and continued to explain why this punishment was now necessary.

This my dear girl is going to take shape with something you are very over due for Ariel, a spanking!"

"Ground me instead."

"No young lady I am afraid you learn that deceit and lying calls for a spanking like you have never received and will not be able to blow off. Think of it as a teachable moment making you accountable."

**Aftermath**

There you have it I was fooled thinking I had it made it home scot free I had bet my bottom and played fast and loose with the truth. You could say –A- literally stung me in the butt. Now I am I gingerly lay face down on the bed my arms to my side as I had been ordered not to rub my bottom. It was very tempting to disobey and rub my chafe stinging butt which I saw in my bedroom mirror was bright red with purple striation bruises caused by dad's belt.

All over and I mean deep I felt a constant burning and soreness. My deception dealt with yet my bed was wet with fresh tears with new remorse I had driven my father to administer such a spanking. I was glad it was over and my father forgave me for endangering my life being somewhere with Ezra out of contact vulnerable to bad things happening as well as the art I had perfected lying to my parents.

My mother came in and loving rubbed some aloe cream into my sore bottom. All was good again in the house or so I thought.

That was until my mom began to speak'

"Oh by the way Aria it was irresponsible and dangerous for Ezra to meet you in Philly which meant you had to walk to parts unkown for your dates. I talked to your father and he has agreed you can see Ezra without going behind our back as you are being transferred out of his class Monday."

"Wow, mom that is great. Thanks mom." The burning in her bottom would not be for nothing. She had given the comfort of her butt for love. Aria thought to herself, how romantic.

"Not so fast young lady."

Your father wants to start improper student/teacher interaction proceedings against him.

"Oh mom Ezra was just being sweet to me. Honest, please you can't let dad do that to him!"

"I agree with you sweetie as I have seen how he watches over you and loves you. "Aria, don't worry your pretty little head I have got your dad off that rampage at least.

"So it is alright, all is forgiven?" I asked

My mom kissed my proffered red bottom and gave me the news that turned my existence in Rosewood into a terror for me.

End of Part One:

What do you think will happen with Ezra when dealing with Aria's parents? Please read, review and or favorite and I will send you a clue.


End file.
